


Douces caresses

by IsakoChan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan
Summary: Un simple texte afin de ressentir de douces émotions pour une courte durée, tous cela à travers de simples mots exprimant l'amour.





	Douces caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour / Bonsoir :D  
> Voici un petit moment de tendresse écrit pour se sentir dans un confort extrême.  
> En espérant que cela vous procure du bonheur !

Les peaux se frôlent avec des doigts fins sur une peau douce comme la fourrure d'un lapin. Qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de caresser frénétiquement, sans s'arrêter.   
Une caresse pleine de bienveillance, protectrice.  
Se cajolant telle des félins, voulant retrouver cette odeur familière, pleines de caresses et de frissons qui englobent les corps.  
Cette sensation qui nous fait nous sentir en sécurité, dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime.  
Une mains parcourant les cheveux emmêlés, doux et qui emmènent un parfum agréable de fruit des îles.  
Une odeur que l'on reconnait parmis toutes celles du monde, unique et que l'on ne cesse d'aimer.  
Des mains qui s'entrelacent naturellement accompagné de baisers aussi doux les uns que les autres.  
Des respirations régulières et agréables, qui sont les seules bruits audibles dans la pièce.  
Accompagné de coussins moelleux et d'une couette épaisse et colorée  
Sans oublier ces fameuses peluches dont on ne peut se détacher depuis la naissance, qui sentent encore l'enfance et la nostalgie, que l'on prend dans ses bras par réflexe.  
Et puis selon les jours une musique de fond venant accompagné les bruits de respiration à la fois lourds et légers.

Tout cela accompagné d'un temps lumineux et réchauffant, ou bien pluvieux et froid, selon les journées qui les accompagnent.

Le calme et la paix en harmonie sur un cocon douillet.

Un simple moment entre deux personnes qui s'aiment encore et à jamais.

Je t'aime.


End file.
